


Warden

by nightfangsflames



Series: Zevran/Arwen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran Arainai knows this will not be an easy assassination. He doesn't expect the 'Dalish' Warden to out maneuver his ambush and sneak up on them, and he doesn't expect her to accept his offer of service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I At Least Get Your Name?

                Zevran expected this to be a challenge. Any other assassination, he wouldn't worry so much. But Grey Wardens? At least he'd get the end he wanted. That Howe man had told him who to look for specifically, in surprising detail. A Dalish woman with long black hair and "none of those silly markings on her face like those crazy Dalish", a younger sister of this woman, with reddish brown hair, who was likely to be a mage.  A blonde man, warrior build, he would likely be in their company. Other than that, he didn't know who else would be in their company. But Zevran was not worried, he would come through, and finally go back to Antiva to buy those handsome leather boots he had been eyeballing.

                Camilla was on the road ahead, waiting to catch their prey. He grinned when he saw her approach, a smirk on her own face, she ran up to him and nodded. Three women followed behind closely, unwittingly falling for his plan. He signaled his men to come out, and they knocked down the tree that had tactically prevented the women's escape.

                "The Grey Wardens die here!" Zevran shouted as he unsheathed his daggers, but he missed the most important part of his plan.

                "Boo," A chilling voice appeared next to him, and the wild Dalish woman dug a dagger into Camilla's chest. Zevran was startled, but didn't hesitate to attack. The Dalish woman threw Camilla's body at him and threw a dagger into one of his hired men.

                Zevran quickly understood he was painfully outmatched and outwitted. The Dalish woman must have known something didn't seem right, and snuck ahead of her companions. What he thought was just three women that had fallen into his trap, more companions seemed to show up instantly. Zevran didn't get the chance to rethink his plan before he was knocked unconscious.

 

 

                Zevran was shook until he woke up, his vision was blurry from being hit in the head. He groaned, his whole body ached. He was tied up while unconscious, and he had been laying on the ground on the dirt and rocks.

                "Ohhh. What? Ohh. I rather thought I would wake up dead, or rather not wake up at all as the case may be.." Zevran groaned, complaining more to himself than talking to his captors, "But, I see you haven't killed me yet."

                "That can be easily rectified," a small elven woman spat, the one he assumed was the Grey Warden's sister as he was told. The Warden he had been outwitted by stood among the group of many companions, not meeting his gaze.

                "We have questions for you, you're not getting off so easy," The blonde Warden spoke, glaring down at Zevran.

                "Ah, so I am to be interrogated, let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any of the surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly," Zevran knew charm wasn't likely to work on this group, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

                " _I'm_ rather happy you failed," the blonde Warden spit his words in anger.

                "Ah, so would I be, were I in your shoes. For me, though, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it?  Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career," Zevran joked, in hopes of earning a chuckle. If he hadn't looked fast enough, he would've missed the quick smirk on the Dalish warden's face.

                "Too bad for you, then," The Dalish warden's sister spoke again, arms folded, a similar glare was shot at him.

                "Yes, it's true, _too bad for me_."

                "What are the Antivan Crows?" The warden's sister asked, and thankfully a beautiful red head human spoke up, and saved him the time explaining. The Crow's weren't something he wanted on his mind right now.

                "Enough with the silly questions, ask the elf what really matters. Who hired you to kill us?" Spoke a wild woman, with dark hair, Zevran assumed she was a mage.

                "A rather taciturn fellow in the capitol, Loghain, I think his name was. Yes, that's it," Zevran thought back to Denerim, it felt so long ago.

                "So you're loyal to Loghain then?" The blonde Warden asked.

                "I have no idea what his issues are with you, the usual I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no, I am not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service."

                The Dalish woman stared at him like she was trying to see into his very brain. She was still hidden behind most of her companions, and he couldn't get a good look at her, but something about her made him afraid.

                "And now that you've failed that service?" The wild mage asked him.

                Zevran chuckled nervously, "Well, that's between Loghain and the Crows, and between the Crows and myself."

                "When were you to see him next?" The blonde Warden asked.

                    "I wasn't, if I had succeeded I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results, if he didn't already know. If I had failed, I would be dead, or at least I should be as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then," Zevran could feel the anxiousness swelling in his gut, he knew this interrogation wouldn't last much longer.

                " _If_ you had failed?" The Dalish warden's sister looked offended at his answer.

                    "What can I say? I'm an eternal optimist! Although the chances of succeeding at this point seem a bit slim, don't they?" Zevran couldn't help but laugh, he wasn't sure if it was out of nerves or if it was actually funny, "Haha, noo, I suppose you won't find that funny would you."

                The next thing Zevran heard surprised him. A giggle came from the middle of the group of companions, they all turned to the Dalish warden, who had a wide smile covering her face. _Success!_ Zevran thought, he at least made one of them laugh, and he was going to hold on to that slim light of hope no matter what.

                The Dalish Warden moved from her spot tucked in between her companions, and came close to him. She crouched to get eye level with him, Zevran was taken aback by this woman that was before him. Her skin was pale like moonlight, but her cheeks held a little bit of rosy blush. Her hair was beautifully long and waved, and darker than the night sky. Her eyes were lined by long eyelashes that seemed to go on forever, and her eyes were a beautiful blue-ish grey color. She was a beauty, and quite clearly intelligent. How intriguing.

                "How much were you paid to assassinate us?" The Dalish woman's eyes shone as she spoke, as if proud that someone had gone through the effort to assassinate her.

                " _I_ wasn't paid anything, the Crows, however, were paid quite handsomely, or so I understand. Which does make me as poor as a chantry mouse, come to think of it. Being an Antivan Crow isn't for the ambitious, to be perfectly honest," Zevran continued to try to butter her up.

                "Then why are you one?"

                "Well, aside from a decent lack of ambition, I suppose it's because I wasn't given much of a choice. The Crows bought me young, I was a bargain too, or so I'm led to believe. But don't let my sad story influence you. The Crows aren't so bad. They keep one well supplied, wine, women, men, whatever you happen to fancy. Though the whole severance package is garbage, let me tell you," Zevran was quite pleased to have earned another giggle from her, "If you're considering joining, really think twice about it."

                "Thanks, I'll take that under advisement," She rolled her eyes at him.

                "You seem like a bright girl, I'm sure you have other better options," Zevran tried to say as sincerely as he could. He couldn't read the emotion that crossed her face.

                "Why are you telling me all this?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, Zevran began to feel anxious again as he was sure a thousand thoughts were crossing this woman's mind.

                "Hmm, why not! I wasn't paid for silence, not that I offered it for sale, precisely," Zevran glanced back at the other companions again, most of which were either glaring at him or shaking their heads.

                "Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?" The blonde Warden spat at him again.

                "Loyalty is an _interesting_ concept," Zevran answered and quickly turned back to the Dalish woman, "If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further."

                Zevran hoped the woman didn't see the desperation in his face. He was afraid, he did not want to die, not anymore. He was begging silently for her to spare him, in any way.

                "I'm listening," The Dalish woman kept her stone gaze locked on him.

                "Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living, and you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead," Zevran watched as the woman's face didn't move. She didn't give away a single thought.

                "And what's to stop you from finishing the job later?"

                "To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I paid back my worth to them, plus tenfold. The only way out however is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might just kill me on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

                "And why would I want your service?" She raised her eyebrows, looking amused.

                "Why? Because I am skilled at many things from fighting, to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you if the Antivan Crows attempt something more.. Sophisticated, now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty for you, if you prefer. Warm your bed, fend off unwanted suitors, no? I am sure you have many of those," Zevran gave her his best grin. Unlike before, her whole face turned red at the offer of warming her bed.

                "Is this before or after you stab her in the back?" The blonde Warden scoffed at him. Zevran ignored his comment and kept his focus on the woman.

                "So, what shall it be? I'll even shine armor. You won't find a better deal, I promise." Zevran flashed another smile.

                "You must think I'm royally stupid," The Dalish woman's face hardened again.

                "I think you're royally tough to kill. And utterly gorgeous," Zevran watched as he cracked her again and made her turn red, "Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

                "Enough! You think that complimenting her a few times after you attempt to _kill her_ is going to make her spare you? You must be insane!" The blonde Warden stalked forward, stopping right before he ran into the Dalish Warden.

                "How _dare you_ speak of my sister that way! You tried to assassinate her, she wouldn't waste her time with you!" The elven sister followed the blonde Warden's actions.

                "I accept your offer."

                " **What?!** " Both the blonde Warden and the sister jumped in surprise.

                "You're taking the assassin with us now?! Does that _really_ seem like a good idea?" The blonde Warden argued. The cold glare that the Dalish woman sent him even made Zevran nervous for him. The blonde Warden gulped and nodded, deciding it would be best to stay quiet. The Dalish woman pulled out a dagger and cut his bonds, and held out a hand to help him up.

                "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation, this I swear," Zevran stood up shakily, his body still achy from the fight. The woman nodded at him before precisely turning and walking away to her original destination.

                "Wait! Warden! Can I at least get your name?" Zevran jogged after her as her companions followed along slowly, shooting him with glares. The woman turned and skipped backwards on her feet, her hair floating along behind her, she smiles again at him.

                "Arwen."


	2. They're All Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play the 'let's guess which AU this is from'   
> (ps it's not that hard to figure out if you play this genre of games)  
> (pps sorry it's kinda short)

                Alas, things did not go very well when they had made it back to the camp. Arwen's companions still glared at Zevran every step he took, and he did not blame them, though it did grow tiring. Arwen quickly introduced him to a couple other companions whom he had not met, a stone golem named Shale, who had already started calling him 'The Painted Elf', and a large man, who stated he was Sten of the Beresaad, and ended their introduction there. A large dog also jumped on Arwen, licking her all over, and Arwen introduced her as Magenta.

                The blonde Warden, Alistair, quickly slumped next to a log and stared into the fire, still sulking that Arwen glared at him like that. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, Leliana was cooking stew, Sten standing in place like a stone statue much like Shale, Meg sat close to Alistair and stared into the fire with a sad look on her face.

                "So, dear Warden, I seem to have forgotten a tent. Perhaps I can join you in yours?" Zevran chuckled to himself as he inched closer to Arwen. Arwen turned to him and smiled, but he knew she didn't find it as funny as he hoped.

                "Alright Zevran, let's make this clear to start with. I have a lot on my plate to worry about, and right now, bed-warming is on the very bottom of that. I am flattered, I truly am, but honestly you would be wasting your time, so don't bother," Arwen ended with another smile, before turning and went into her tent. Zevran sighed to himself, he knew she was likely the only one to talk to him without glaring at him every minute. But then he heard something that caught his interest.

                "I can't believe she recruited _an assassin_ ," Alistair grumbled at Meg, Arwen's younger sister. Zevran came and sat close enough to listen in.

                "I can't say I'm so surprised," Meg frowned to herself.

                "Why _did_ she recruit me?" Zevran asked, gazing at Meg curiously. She stared at him suspiciously before sighing to herself.

                "Arwen has a soft spot for assassins," Meg frowned again, her brows furrowed to her own thoughts.

                "Soft spot _for assassins_? Whatever for?" Leliana joined the conversation, curious as she stirs the stew. Meg took a deep breath and glanced forlornly at Arwen's tent before meeting Zevran's eyes.

                "She was an assassin once, a long time ago. She probably wouldn't tell you that unless you specifically asked. She left that life behind though, and I believe she intends to keep it that way," Meg met everyone's eyes as she spoke.

                " _An assassin?_ What would make her think _for one second_ that it wouldn't be important to tell _me_ that?" Alistair spoke in an offended tone, leaning forward towards Meg, "What if her old assassin _posse_ decides to come hunt her down?"

                "They won't," Meg insisted.

                    "Why won't they then?" Alistair argued.

               

                "Because--"

                "They're all dead," Arwen chimed in, standing just outside her tent, arms folded and a straight face painted on. Alistair gulped, unsure what Arwen was thinking. "You don't have to worry about them coming after me. Even if they were alive, they'd have no way to find me. I'm going to go bathe down in that pond nearby. I'll be back in a bit."

                Arwen's tone didn't hint a single emotion, and she turned and walked away with a towel and a new set of clothes in hand.

                Meg sighed again before continuing, "They were like family to her. This organization took her in when she was having a hard time, it gave her a purpose again. I've only seen her assassinate one person, and I hope to never see her do it again. You think she's scary when she glares at you? You haven't seen her blood lust when she's angry, yet."

                Alistair stayed quiet, his eyes wide as he stared back at Meg nervously. Most of the camp was quiet, as if everyone heard what she had said.

                "What happened, that one time?" Zevran asked, curiously. Meg shuddered, closing her eyes and shook her head.

                "I'll never be able to forget it. You wouldn't be able to imagine Arwen doing any of this, I still have a hard time accepting she could do any of this. This captain of the guard sent all of his men to slaughter all of the assassins. He thought she was dead with them. She came too late, and most of them were dead, only two other assassins survived. Their home was burned to the ground. She was in a frenzy, it was like it wasn't even her at all. She had a blood lust, and she slaughtered every single man he had sent to burn their home. But they weren't enough. She found a man and threatened him for the Captain's location, and she told the man that if she didn't find the Captain, she'd come back for him. She hunted the Captain down, and we found him in a castle's temple. I could see the look in Arwen's eyes, and I knew I had to stay out of her way. She.. She showed him things, using magic, things out of nightmares. She wanted fear to run through his heart. She was playing with him before she killed him, taunting him in his final moments. She knew he didn't have a fighting chance with her, so she let him try to attack her. But Arwen is quick, and she stabbed her hand through his gut, with dark magic that you couldn't imagine. But _that_ didn't kill him. No.. She ripped his head clean off his soldiers, using the black magic, and she left a huge scene there for whoever would find it first... It was like she wasn't even human.. Even demons wouldn't conjure up something like that.."

                Everyone remained quiet and very still after Meg ended her story, her eyes locked on the fire in front of her. Zevran wasn’t sure how to take in this new information on his new associate, and quite frankly he didn’t have a hard time imaging her that angry. She looked like a formidable foe, and he had been foolish to challenge her, and lucky enough to be accepted by her. He would have to think twice before getting on her bad side.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran learns that Arwen has an unexpected interest.

                “My dear Warden, may I ask what you are doing?”

Arwen glanced back at the assassin before quickly turning her attention back to her project. She hesitated before answering him, unsure how to explain herself without getting the butt end of his jokes.

                “I just really like flowers,” She spoke quietly as she fiddled around with the flowers in her hand, rearranging them to look how she’d like. They had  been in the Brecilian Forest for only a short time, but it was nice and peaceful aside the werewolf threat. Zevran studied her as she brushed her fingers along each flower in her grasp. For someone so powerful, such an innocent thing such as picking flowers was a pleasant surprise to him. He kneeled close to her and began to pick flowers he noticed she hadn’t already collected that seemed to go well with her bouquet. She flashed him a small smile in thanks, but was still unsure she completely trusted his intentions. Behind all those flirtatious advances and erotic remarks lied a dangerous man, but it was hard to be suspicious of him when some of his jokes were _so_ funny. It was almost as if he went out of his way to see her laugh.

                They collected flowers until Leliana hunted them down to call them to dinner. Dinner was better than usual thanks to the access to better game and herbs. It also didn’t hurt that Alistair didn’t cook it. Arwen ate slowly as she tried to plan how they would deal with the werewolf problem. Everyone seemed happy in their own little worlds, Morrigan and Leliana teased Alistair for his cooking, Sten stood on guard with Arwen’s Mabari, Magenta, and Meg mended Arwen’s and her own armor. Nobody noticed when Zevran silently slipped away into the forest.

                Shortly after supper, Arwen gave up trying to plan a smarter way to deal with the werewolves, and decided to slip off to her bed roll. Or at least, lay quietly in the dark, wishing sleep would take her. She stopped in front of her tent to see the most beautiful white and purple orchid she had ever laid eyes on, laid carefully in front of her tent. She leaned down to pick it up, inhaling it’s beautiful aroma. She smiled to herself and glanced to Zevran, who was smirking to himself and pretending not to notice her. She thought to herself ‘ _Maybe this Antivan won’t be so bad’._

 

                “So why the orchid?” Arwen approached Zevran a couple hours later after decidedly giving up her attempt to sleep. He sat in his usual spot, cleaning and sharpening his daggers, hardly paying attention to his surroundings.  Zevran glanced up at Arwen innocently, letting his eyes wander her body.

                “Living in Antiva, I learned to appreciate things that are beautiful. Shiny things, beautiful flowers, men, women like yourself,” He gave her a smirk at the last one, pleased with the blush that crept up her face. She sat next to him, cautiously keeping her distance. ‘She is incredibly quiet’, Zevran thought to himself when she didn’t reply.

                “But why?” Arwen asked after a long moment. Zevran watched her carefully, trying to analyze how she was feeling.

                “You liked it, no?” Arwen felt nervous under his intense gaze. She knew he was reading her and was making no secret of it. She avoided his eye and didn’t answer him, instead she got up and headed back to her tent.

                “Warden!” Zevran called to her just before she entered her tent. She glanced back to see another one of his flirtatious smirks, “If you by chance need any help getting a good night’s sleep, I may be of assistance!”

                Arwen raised an amused brow and called back to him, “Only in your dreams, Crow.”

                Zevran chuckled as he watched her slip into her tent and muttered to himself under his breath, “Especially the naughty ones.”


End file.
